Sonic and the Black Knight, Excalibur Power
by tenielove4455
Summary: Sonic es el lider de los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda, quienes luchan por la seguridad del Reino de Camelot, pero, cuando " El Poder Excalibur ", poder que se encontraba en Sonic y su fiel espada, Caliburn, es arrebatado por el Caballero Negro, su peor enemigo, es la labor de Sonic y de sus amigos de recuperar ese poder, antes de que Camelot sea destruido
1. El poder Excalibur

**La segunda historia que realizare en fan fiction, espero que les guste**

**Yo cree la historia, Los personajes son de SEGA, Algunos personajes o y LA HISTORIA PRINCIPAL fueron alterados, en diseño, raza o personalidad**

El Reino de Camelot, un reino que en su tiempo fue prospero, siempre fue protegido por grandes caballeros, entre ellos, los mas destacables, Los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda .Estos caballeros siempre lucharon al lado de su gran Rey, El Rey Arturo the Hegdehog de Camelot,contra el perverso Caballero Negro, rey del Reino de las Tinieblas. Fue una gran lucha, pero, desafortunadamente, el Reino de Camelot fue atacado por el Caballero Negro, tanto que el reino cayo en sus garras, los caballeros murieron o hulleron y no se supo que paso con el Rey Arturo. El mago Merlin ;quien fue el acompañante del Rey Arturo, encargado de cuidar el reino si este desaparecia y entrenador de los Caballeros de La Mesa Redonda; fue capturado en las mazmorras del Castillo de Camelot ,y, Los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda, hulleron, con la promesa de lograr liberar su reino.

_Hoy en dia..._

Un grupo de caballeros se encontraban ocultos en los arbustos cercanos al Castillo de Camelot, listos para entrar en cualquier momento, Estos caballeros, son nada mas y menos que Los Caballeros de La Mesa Redonda, Sonic the Hegdehog con su espada sagrada Caliburn ( Lideres ), Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Shadow the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, y Cream the Rabbit, quienes estan listos para cumplir su promesa.

-Listos chicos? - Dijo Sonic - Estan mas listos que nunca Sonic- Dijo Caliburn - Si, Caliburn tiene razon - Dijo Tails - Hicimos una Promesa y la cumpliremos- Dijo Amy - Pase lo que pase - Completo Knuckles - Recuerden Chicos - Dijo Blaze- que nos enfrentamos a nuestro peor enemigo,debemos estar firmes- - Sip, Blaze tiene razon - Dijo Cream - Si, pero no lograremos entrar al castillo si Shadow no llega- Dijo Caliburn

De repente aparece un erizo negro entre las sombras -Shadow por fin llegas - Dijo Sonic - Si, no preguntes que tan dificil fue- Exclamo Shadow - Encontraste algo ? - Dijo Amy -Si, un pasadizo entre los matorrales que lleva al salon del trono- - Pues bien !Vamos Alla¡- Exclamo Sonic, mientras el y sus compañeros salen de su escondite, listos para luchar

_En el Castillo de Camelot..._

_\- _Conque, Los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda volvieron- Exclamo el propio Caballero Negro, que los habia estado observando en su esfera de luz - Esta es mi oportunidad para dales su Merecido - Dijo, mientras estaba observando a Sonic y Caliburn- Esta vez, obtendre " El Poder Excalibur" de ese erizo y su espada y el reino esta vez se volvera un paraiso de tinieblas hermoso... ! Sir Silver ¡ ! Sir Jet ¡ - Exclamo, mientras 2 caballeros con armadura oscura entraban a la habitacion- Quiero que esten en el sur del Salon del Trono para darles una bienvenida- Claro, nuestro rey- Dijeron los Caballeros mientras que retiraban

_En el pasadizo de los Matorrales..._

\- Cuanto Falta ? - Dice Cream - Ya poco, no te desesperes - Dice Shadow , mientras avanzaban por las ramas con dificultad -Bien, llegamos- Dice mientras se introduce en una grieta oculta por una pared de planta, el resto le siguio con cuidado. Avanzaron seguros, mas cuando llegaron al centro del Salon del Trono, se encontraron con un millon de caballeros oscuros esperandolos.

\- ! ES UNA EMBOSCADA ¡ - Dice Knuckles - ¡Chicos, tenemos que transformarnos! - Dice Amy - ¡Si, si luchamos en esta forma, no triunfaremos!- Dice Tails - Pues - Exclama Sonic, mientras alza a Caliburn por el cielo - ALLA VA ! - ¡ PODER EXCALIBUR!- Gritan todos

**TRANSFORMACION**

**Intermedio. SI, SI ,SI SE PUEDEN TRANSFORMAR AL ESTILO ANIME SHOJO, PERO BUENO, ES DIFERENTE Y GENIAL ! Su transformacion se basa en que se " colocan" sus armaduras ( TODOS TIENEN ARMADURAS, LOS PERSONAJES QUE APARECIERON EN EL JUEGO TIENEN SUS ARMADURAS NORMALES, MIENTRAS QUE EL RESTO TIENE UNA ARMADURA PARECIDA A LOS OTROS, CON SUS ESTILOS RESPECTIVOS) y de fondo suena "Knight of the Wind "**

\- Al Ataque, Caballeros!- Exclama Sonic, ya transformado, mientras que el y sus compañeros se lanzan a una dura batalla. La batalla se llena de accion, choques de espadas y derrotas que sufren ambos equipos, pero que logran superar - ¡ Sonic, son muchos, no podremos terminar a tiempo!?- Exclama Tails - ¡ Es mejor que tu y Caliburn sigan y busquen al enemigo! - Dice Knuckles - Estan seguros que pueden continuar !?- Dice Sonic -! Si ¡- Dice Amy -¡Tu sigue!- - Bien!- Dice Sonic, mientras avanza al Salon Principal

_En El Salon Principal del Trono..._

-Bien Bien, mi plan esta funcionando- Dice el Caballero Negro - Caballero Negro ! - Exclamam Sonic y Caliburn mientras abren la puerta y se posicionan, listos para luchar - Ja ! Pero si son Sonic y su espadita Caliburn- Dice el Caballero Negro- LLegaron justo a mi trampa maestra- De que estas hablando? - Dice Caliburn - La trampa que arrebatara su poder - Dice el Caballero Negro - Poder? Que Poder ? - Dice Sonic - Vaya, parece que no lo saben, bien, al menos les dire sobre su asombroso poder - Dice el Caballero Negro mientras que inicia una historia - Ustedes 2 poseen un poder llamado " Poder Excalibur" , el poder mas poderoso que existe en ente reino, o , en el mundo poder contiene toda la esencia y aura de la sagrada espada Excalibur, quien lo posea sera capaz de manipular increibles ataque y poderes... Y ME ASEGURARE QUE ESE PODER SEA TOTALMENTE MIO!- Exclamo, mientras recitaba un hechizo - _ Ifalas Zaras I Zarak, Ifalas Zaras I Zarak-_ Mientras decia esto, una tenue Luz se formo debajo de Sonic y Caliburn, que luego se convirtio en un haz de luz que envolvio a estos dos - AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Gritaron Sonic y Caliburn, mientras se debilitaban cada vez mas,y, de repente la joya morada que lleva Sonic en la frente y la joya dorada que tiene Caliburn en el mango se rompieron y se formo una nube de aura encima de ellos- Si... SI ! Finalmente - Dijo el Caballero Negro, mientras atrapaba el Aura en un contenedor- Finalmente " El Poder Excalibur" es mio JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

-Sonic! Caliburn !- Exclamaron sus compañeros que entraron en la sala, pero... ya era demasiado tarde - Demasiado tarde, Caballeros - Dijo el Caballero Negro- Yo tengo "El Poder Excalibur" y sere el Caballero mas poderoso del Mundo! - Dijo mientras los Caballeros se acercan a Sonic y Caliburn, quienes se desmayaron- Es Hora de iniciar esto ! - Dijo el Caballero Negro, mientras invocaba al "Poder Excalibur" para ayudarlo en la conquista

Pero, algo no salio bien, " El Poder Excalibur " brillo tanto que inundo la estancia- Que esta pasando? -Dijo el Caballero Negro -¡Es el Chaos Control de la Master Emerald !- Exclamo Knuckles - Nos vamos a...- No termino la frase, ya que la luz los transporto a los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda, al Caballero Negro y a toda la gente cerca a un lugar... que estos Caballeros ya conocian... por una conexion entre su planeta y otro...

_"Poder Excalibur"... el poder mas poderoso de el mundo... mi poder y el de Caliburn... Lo recuperare... pase lo que pase_


	2. Bienvenidos de vuelta

**Segundo Capitulo de la historia**

_No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado... desde nuestra ultima batalla... y ... ocurrio el Chaos Control... pero... como pudo suceder... ¿ Donde estamos?..._

Sonic desperto en una vieja calle sin salida- Donde estoy ? - Se dijo a si mismo, mientras miraba su entorno - Este lugar... creo que lo recuerdo... me suena familiar... No es... - Luego vio a Caliburn en el suelo, junto a su lado - ¡ Caliburn ! Estas bien ? - - Si, eso creo - Dijo Caliburn - Pero... este lugar... no es Camelot...- Luego se detiene de golpe - Espera ! Este es...- - Si, Caliburn, estamos donde crees que estamos - Dijo Sonic, sin ninguna duda, pues estaban en un planeta, que ellos ya conocian hace mucho... estaban en la Tierra... hogar de su amigo Chris Throndyke.

**Intermedio. Chris aparece en la historia, incluso (SPOILER) llega a ser parte importante de los Caballeros. SOBREVIVAN CON ESO**

\- Si, estamos en la Tierra - Dijo Sonic - Pero... no se como logramos llegar aqui, fue por ... El Chaos Control- - Efectivamente- Dijo Caliburn- Pero, hay que encontrar al resto de Caballeros- - Tienes Razon- Dijo Sonic, mientras agarraba a Caliburn y salida de la callellon vio a un grupo de policias alrededor del el con armas extendidas -QUIETO ALLI! - Dijeron - Vaya, nos reciben de la misma manera que antes-Dijo Caliburn- Esperen ¿ ESE ES SONIC THE HEDGEHOG ?- Dijo un policia - Si, si, soy yo- Dijo Sonic- Lo siento, quiero quedarme a charlar pero, tengo otros asuntos- Dijo mientras empezo a correr a toda velocidad, hacia las afueras de Station Square- RAPIO LLAMEN AL EQUIPO V - Dice el jefe de policia.

-Bien, iremos hacia alla- dice un miembro del equipo V- Tengo noticias, Señor- Le dice al jefe del equipo V, Sam Speed- Parece que su contrincante ha vuelto- - Perfecto- Dice Sam - Es hora que le demuestre a ese erizo, quien es el mas rapido- Dice mientras alista a su equipo

_En otro lugar..._

\- Vamos, donde estan los chicos?- Dijo Sonic- Ya buscamos por todos lados- Dice Caliburn- No pueden estar lejos- De repente, los ven en una calle vacia- CHICOS!- Dice Sonic- Finalmente los encuentro-SONIC! Donde estabas? - Pregunta Tails - BUSCANDOLOS! - - Sonic... esto no es...? - Empieza Shadow - Si, es la Tierra, pero tenemos otros asuntos - - Tiene razon- - Dice Blaze - Como logramos llegar aqui ? - Todos miraron a Knuckles - Chaos Control, pero paso con esa cosa que tenia el Caballero Negro, no con la Master Emerald ¿ Que era esa cosa ? - - " Poder Excalibur " - Dice Sonic - Que? - Pregunto Amy - Es un poder que se suponia que Caliburn y yo poseiamos, un poder que conserva la esencia de Excalibur - - CLARO! Con razon que nos transportamos aqui! - Exclamo Knuckles - Ah, Nos explicas? - Dijo Caliburn - Resulta que la Master Emerald compartia poder con Excalibur, entre ello, el Chaos Control - - Y como es que nunca nos enteramos ? - Dijo Shadow - Soy su guardian, ¿ Que te esperas ? - Exclamo Knuckles - Pero, tenemos que encontrar ese poder - Dice Cream- Sonic y Caliburn lo necesitan - - Cierto- Dice Tails - Si dicen que ese poder lo poseian, tambien deberia poseer la mayoria de sus ataques- - Si... creo que tienes razon Tails- Dice Sonic - Entonces, vamos a encontrar al Caballero Negro - Dice mientras todos salen de la calle

Empiezan a rodearlos los autos formula 1 y se detienen frente a ellos - Ahora que? - Dice desesperado Shadow, mientras todos miran como el jefe del equipo V sale de su coche - Vaya, nos volvemos a ver - - SAM!?- Exclaman todos - - Bienvenido de vuelta Sonic- - Es un placer verte de nuevo - Dice el, sarcasticamemte- Menos mal tenia previsto algo por el estilo- Dijo Sam mientras se volteava a su auto - Este bebe tiene muchas mejoras, Motores, turbina, Nitro, turbo, en fin cosas que no puedes superar, o... ¿ Es que tu tambien mejoraste? - Dice mientras se empieza a reir - En realidad, Sam ... - Dice Sonic - No te deberias confiar- Dice, mientras Sam lo mira- Veras, resulta que nuestro mundo es el muy conocido Reino de Camelot, el reino gobernado por el buen Rey Arturo - Sam para de reir y empieza a preocuparse - Y mis amigos y yo... somos nadie mas y menos que... Los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda - Sam queda atonito- Si tanto quieres ver mi poder, LO VERAS ! - - Sonic, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que..-Empezo Caliburn, pero no termino la frase - PODER EXCALIBUR

...

No habia destello, no habia armadura dorada, no habia cambio a Excalibur por parte de Caliburn, en fin, No hubo transformacion.

\- Q-Q-QUE PASA? - Exclama Sonic - Ok, ya me preocupe - Dice Caliburn - NO SE TRANSFORMARON - Exclamo Knuckles - El " Poder Excalibur " tiene todos sus poderes... entre ellos ... SU TRANFORMACION !- Exclamo Tails - - Con que, este es tu poder - Dijo Sam miemtras se reia mas - Chicos , Transformence - - Seguro Sonic? - Dice Shadow - Esta no es la ocasion - - Si es una ! - Exclama Caliburn - Necesitamos saber por que no nos transformamos- - Bien lo haremos - Dice Amy - Pero solo por que ustedes son nuestros lideres - Dice Blaze - PODER EXCALIBUR ! - Dicen todos ,menos Sonic

**TRANSFORMACION, Pero esta vez de fondo suena " Fight the Knight "**

\- Ok,Ok, nosotros si nos transformamos pero ellos no - Dice Shadow - Esto es muy raro - Dice Cream - Q-Q-Q-QU-QUE ES ESTO, SON CABALLEROS ! - Grita Sam - Si, C-a-b-a-l-l-e-r-o-s, con armaduras,espadas;etc,ect,ect; bla,bla,bla-Dice Knuckles - E-Esto es increible, esta vez si que no los podemos dejar marchar - Dice Sam, mientras vuelve a su auto - Y... vuelve lo tipico - Dice Amy - Chicos, tenemos que encontrar al Caballero Negro- Dice Sonic - Cierto- Dice Tails - Debemos recuperar el poder de Sonic y Caliburn- - Pero, Como? - Dice Blaze - Si encontramos a Chris, tal vez encontremos mas pistas -Dice Cream- Bien - Dice Sonic - A LA CARGA !- Dice mientras todos empezaban a correr perseguidos por el equipo V, buscando la mansion de Chris

La carrera fue dura, ambos equipos adelantaban y retrocedian- Tenemos que distraerlos! - Dice Tails - No encontraremos a Chris si seguimos asi ! - Tienes razon Tails - Dice Caliburn - Siganme - Dice Sonic, mientras doblaba por una calle que daba salida a diferentes calles, cuando volvieron a la carretera, no vieron al equipo V, puesto a que se perdieron -Finalmente - Dice Blaze - Sigamos - Dice, mientras siguen su Station Square, sus calles y plazas, hasta que llegaron a la mansion Throndyke

\- Llegamos - - Wow, hace 1 año que no veniamos pareciera que fueran decadas - - Si, hace mucho que no vemos a Chris, a sus padres, a Chuck,Ella o el Sr. Tanaka - Dice Knuckles - Asi es - Dice Caliburn - Pero tenemos que entrar - -Si - Dice Sonic - Vamos- Adelanta y toca la puerta

Todos en la mansion se despiertan y se reunen en el pasillo - Quien sera? - Dice Chris - No lo se - Dice Chuck - Pero mejor miremos - - Es raro- Dice Ella- Los padres del señorito Chris estan en el trabajo y su tio esta compitiendo ¿ Quien podria tocar a esta hora de la noche ?- - No lo se Ella- Dice Chris mientras abre la puerta de su casa y mira a la persona que esta quedan atonitos pues ven que son viejos amigos suyos provenientes de otro planeta, viejos amigos con los cuales habian vivido muchas aventuras; se volvieron a ver con Sonic the Hegdehog y sus amigos- Hola Chris- - Hola Sonic-

**CONTINUARA...**


End file.
